


Вам что, спальни мало?

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Glimpses of sex, M/M, Translation, Zoe gets angry, be warned, but no actual sex, technically, Зои очень зла, Мельком замеченный секс, Перевод, без подробностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Зои снова застает Доктора и Джейми в интимный момент. С нее хватит!





	Вам что, спальни мало?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Two Have A Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598917) by [TheGreatGame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGame/pseuds/TheGreatGame). 



— Вам что, спальни мало?

Доктор и Джейми заерзали в кресле, отчаянно пытаясь прикрыться одеялом. Их лица были красными и потными, а Джейми украдкой бросал взгляды на килт, оставленный на полу.

— Зои, — ахнул Доктор, — что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это библиотека! Думаю, мне здесь самое место.

— Но это... — сказал Джейми. — Доктор, как ты это назвал?

— Секция шотландской бульварной прозы.

— Это секция шотландской бульварной прозы. Мы не ожидали тебя здесь увидеть.

Зои покачала головой, заставляя себя немного успокоиться. Она умела держать себя в руках.

— Не уходите от темы: почему вы занимаетесь здесь... _этим_? 

— Эм, — начал Доктор, — я читал вслух, а Джейми отдыхал, положив голову мне на колени, а потом он, шутки ради, взял с полки у нас за спиной книгу несколько иного содержания... Одно за другим...

— Хватит!

Доктор замолчал. Обхватив голову руками, Зои буквально зарычала сквозь стиснутые зубы. С нее довольно!

Порой Зои бесила сама мысль об интимных отношениях Доктора и Джейми. И не потому что они оба мужчины, нет. Зои спокойно относилась к любым добровольным отношениям двух вменяемых взрослых. По правде говоря, в другой ситуации ей было бы все равно.

Проблема в том, что эту сторону их отношений ей приходилось наблюдать слишком часто.

Впервые она наткнулась на них вскоре после своего появления в ТАРДИС. Это было через неделю или две после ее тайного проникновения на борт. Она что-то искала, какую-то инопланетную безделушку, оставленную в консольной. Однако, вместо нее увидела Доктора, стоящего на коленях, и Джейми, вцепивщегося в панель управления рядом с очень важными рычагами.

К счастью, угол обзора не позволил ей рассмотреть все подробности, но ее высокоразвитый ум дополнил недостающие детали и мудро посоветовал бежать. Она не знала, заметили ее или нет, поэтому промолчала и какое-то время держалась от консольной подальше.

К сожалению, она продолжала заставать их в разных местах. Это происходило снова и снова: в кабинете Доктора, в саду, на кухне... Как раз после кухонного инцидента она стала открыто высказывать свое недовольство. Последней каплей стал вид Джейми, жестко трахающего Доктора на столе, за которым они все ели. Она и слушать не хотела его сбивчивые оправдания: то, что они заранее подложили покрывало, дела не меняло.

Но теперь ее гневу не было предела: библиотека, ее убежище среди книг и знаний, была навеки запятнана. Ей никогда не стереть из памяти, как Джейми скачет на Докторе, сидящем в кресле.

— Я так больше не могу, — пожаловалась Зои. — Почему так не любите уединяться?

— Думаешь, мы хотим, чтобы ты постоянно натыкалась на нас? — спросил Джейми. — Как думаешь, почему мы выбрали именно эту часть библиотеки?

Зои проигнорировала этот вопрос.

— А он прав, — поддержал его Доктор. — Мы были уверены, что это последнее место, куда ты зайдешь.

— Так почему ты здесь, Зои? — спросил Джейми с нажимом. Ее появление испортило все удовольствие — та книга подала им несколько очень хороших идей.

— Потому что я совершила ошибку, решив вас найти. Я собиралась рассказать вам о новом музее на планете, на которой мы приземлились, но теперь вы и намека не получите на то, что я нашла.

— Будто нам есть дело до какого-то космошоу, — фыркнул Джейми.

— Никакое не "космо". Это минералы и их состо... — Ой! — Зои выругалась сквозь зубы и отвернулась. Она понимла, что ведет себя незрело, но ей было все равно.

— Зои, нам правда жаль, — тихо сказал Доктор. Зои услышала, как он встал и застегнул брюки. — Мы обещаем больше не делать этого за пределами нашей спальни.

— Вы говорили это в прошлый раз.

— Да, но... Я действительно думал, что ТАРДИС перестанет...

— А ТАРДИС как с этим связана? — несмотря на свой гнев, Зои снова повернулась лицом к Доктору.

— Эм, ну...

Доктор посмотрел на Джейми. Откликнувшись на немую просьбу, Джейми поднялся и встал рядом с ним, используя одеяло вместо килта.

— Зои, прежде, чем ты к нам присоединилась, — начал Доктор, — на борту ТАРДИС была другая пассажирка — милая молодая женщина по имени Виктория...

— Ее вы тоже мучили? — спросила Зои, почти сразу же пожалев о своих словах: Джейми почему-то нахмурился и снова покраснел.

— Нет, с ней все было не так, — сказал Доктор и положил руку Джейми на плечо. — По правде сказать, не думаю, что она была в курсе наших отношений. Джейми тогда был менее сколнен к открытости, но если определенное настроение все же заставало нас за пределами спальни, ТАРДИС делала так, что Виктория не могла нас найти.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что наша старушка умеет переделывать комнаты и коридоры. Она не позволяла Виктории добраться до нас прежде, чем мы успевали привести себя в порядок. Я был уверен, что она делает это и для тебя, пока ты не наткнулась на нас в кабинете. А потом в саду. А потом на кухне. Я просил ее, правда просил. Очень вежливо.

Зои открыла рот, но ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы произнести хотя бы слово.

— Так почему же она сейчас этого не делает?

— Ну, разумеется, никто точно не знает, как работает ее механический мозг. Кхе-кхе.

Зои молчала.

— Гм.

Зои молчала.

— Ну, не то чтобы она могла мне ответить.

Зои продолжала молчать.

— Мое единственное предположение, что, эм... — Доктор говорил все тише и тише, — она делает это смеха ради.

— Смеха ради?!

— Чему тут удивляться, — сказал Джейми. — Это вполне в ее духе.

Доктор и Джейми сделали полностью синхронный шаг назад, увидев взгляд Зои, который в один момент из возмущенного превратился в просто убийственный.

— Итак, я получаю ментальные шрамы из-за вашей _ебли_...

— Зои!

— _Ебли_ , — повторила она, — потому что ваш корабль думает, что это забавно?

Доктор хмыкнул. Джейми почесал затылок. Ни один из них не смотрел ей в глаза.

Зои развернулась к выходу и сделала несколько шагов, затем остановилась и хорошо поставленным ударом врезала по ближайшей книжной полке.

ТАРДИС никак не отреагировала. Она это заслужила.


End file.
